


Virginia Is for Lovers

by BelieveThat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Decisions, Best Friend Roman, Boys In Love, Comfort, Confused Seth, Dean will never let anything happen to Seth, Mild Language, Protective Dean, Roman just wants his boys happy, ambrollins - Freeform, attempted date rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: In order to understand Roman’s version of that night, one would have to be knowledgeable of two things.  The first would be that Roman was completely convinced that Seth and Dean needed to be together.  The second thing, would be the actual chain of events that led up to Roman’s terrible night in Norfolk.*Trigger warning: Date Rape mention/attempt*





	Virginia Is for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first solo attempt at some Ambrollins, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to leave comments, it's the best motivation a writer can get, right? Even the constructive kind! Again, trigger warning - if anything involving (attempted) Date Rape upsets you, please don't read! Thanks! :)

Norfolk Virginia was a city that Roman Reigns never minded visiting. The drive was never an issue, the people seemed pretty cool, and as always, he had his brothers with him. On this particular night in Norfolk however, shit most certainly went sideways after the show. Extremely sideways.

At 4:12 am, Roman was sitting up in bed glancing between the TV and the sight playing out in the bed next to his. Facing each other and buried under the covers, Dean was holding Seth securely in his arms while they slept. Roman was pretty sure that Dean wasn’t fully asleep, judging by how often he readjusted his embrace around Seth. Every so often, Dean’s eyes would open and he would study Seth’s face for a few minutes before drifting off again. 

Roman closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way he was sleeping. Not when everything from earlier that night kept replaying in his mind. Sighing, he laid back in bed while his mind drifted to how the entire nightmare began.

In order to understand Roman’s version of that night, one would have to be knowledgeable of two things. The first would be that Roman was completely convinced that Seth and Dean needed to be together. Actually, Dean and Seth knew it too but they were both so jaded in certain ways when it came to relationships, that it ruined everything. Both of them shared the common insecurity that they weren’t good enough for one another. This completely blew Roman’s mind beyond belief. His mind blew even further when Seth confided in him that he was actually scared to be in a relationship with Dean. Seth didn’t want to ruin what they had, although his heart ached for more. Little did he know, that Dean confided similar issues to Roman as well. 

The second thing, would be the actual chain of events that led up to Roman’s terrible night in Norfolk. It started roughly a month prior, when one Finn Balor threw a wrench into Roman’s plans to get Seth and Dean together. It was after a live event in Phoenix that Seth came out of the locker room and walked inadvertently in the wrong direction. The direction of a secluded hallway where Dean and Finn stood lip locking. Seth’s stomach dropped to his feet, and somehow he retreated back to the locker room without being seen. What was seen, however, would be burned into his mind for weeks to come. 

It blindsided Roman and Dean when Seth started acting completely different. Neither of them knew what sparked the sudden change, and both of them were blown off if they asked. Seth found a way to cope with knowing he would never have Dean. It unfortunately was teetering on the destructive side. Drinking a lot more, and to Dean’s dismay he was hooking up with anything that had two legs and a dick. 

It went un noticed by everyone but Roman and Dean. Roman tried to reason with him, but Seth didn’t care much about how Roman felt about it. Roman still believed that Seth and Dean needed to be together, and wanted to help Seth more than anything. Dean’s way of handling it was to make smart ass comments about any guy that he saw Seth talking to. Seth ignored it, unsure of why Dean even cared at that point.

Fast forward to Roman’s current night in Norfolk. Twisties was the name of the bar that Roman found himself at with Dean and Seth. Well, just Dean. The two of them were sitting at a bar table, trying to enjoy a few drinks. But, there was a pretty big distraction in Seth. He was sitting at the bar with yet another random guy that was buying him a drinks. 

“Anytime you want to stop throwing invisible darts at that dude’s head, you can.” Roman said to Dean, after taking a sip of his beer.

Dean turned and glared at his best friend, and then back to the bar. Two weeks prior it had been the married guy . The prick could have at least taken the ring off. The week before they had lost track of Seth until 3 in the morning. Tonight, Dean had an unusually bad feeling about the current guy that had Seth’s attention. What it was, he couldn’t put his finger on. In Roman’s mind, it was Dean being disgruntled over the situation in general. 

When another man walked up to Seth, Dean rolled his eyes, “Great, now we have Sir-Douche-A lot number two.”

Roman choked on his beer, “Wait,” he coughed, “I didn’t know there was a Sir-Douche-A lot number one.”

“Yeah, the first douche bag that’s over there with him.” Dean stated, annoyed.

“Oh, excuse me.” Roman said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, focusing back on what was going on with Seth. Number two had all of Seth’s attention, while Number one seemed to be listening in. Slowly, Number two was getting Seth’s attention further from the bar top. That’s when Dean realized what both of their intentions truly were. 

“Did you see that?” Dean asked Roman, while his eyes stayed glued to Seth. 

Roman blinked, “See what?”

Dean wasn’t stupid. Number One’s hand didn’t just magically hover over Seth’s drink, and then cause it to slightly fizz. In all of his years of bad situations and being in the company of idiots, he had seen a few things. A lot of them, he wished he hadn’t. Like the night a sleezeball came into a bar that Dean and his CZW buddies were partying at. That same guy drugged an innocent girl that he had bought drinks for. It had played out the same exact way that it was playing out now right in front of Dean’s eyes. 

“I need you to back me.” He said to Roman. 

Roman arched his eyebrow, “What are you plotting and why?”

“Just trust me?” Dean asked, his eyes almost begging, “Please?”

“Ok, I got you.” He answered with confidence. 

Dean downed his beer, and then climbed up from the table with Roman behind him. He could hear his heart thumping as he walked over to the bar, stopping in front of Seth, “Hey.”

Seth turned to him with a half glare, “What?”

Dean swallowed, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Not right now.”

“Please?” Dean tried again.

Seth opened his mouth to answer, but then realized Roman was standing behind him. The look on his face let Seth know that it was actually serious. 

“Right now?” Seth asked, clearly annoyed.

“Yes.” Dean replied.

Number one cleared his throat, “Sounds like he doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Dean’s head snapped in his direction, “Sounds like you need to shut the fuck up.”

“Woah!” Seth exclaimed, jumping up and looking at Dean, “Really?!”

“Let’s just go outside a minute,” Roman said calmly, tugging both of them towards the door, “C’mon.”

“What is your problem?!” Seth asked, once they were outside.

Dean pulled him towards the side of the building and out of ear shot, while Roman quietly followed.

“Just hear me out,” Dean started, as he faced Seth, “I need you to trust me on this, ok?”

Seth folded his arms, “On what?”

“That dude--”

“Oh here you go,” Seth interrupted, “You have to criticize everything I do, and now you’re trying to cock block me. That’s great Dean, thanks.”

“That’s not it at ALL!” 

“Then what is it, huh?!” Seth asked, “Why are you so concerned with me, when you have Finn now?!”

“What?!” Roman asked. He had been leaning against the outside wall of the bar, and listening quietly. Seth’s comment immediately made him jump.

“What are you talking about?!” Dean asked.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, I was standing there!”

Dean blinked a few times as his memory jostled back a few weeks prior, “Wait, Seth NO. Finn kissed ME. I haven’t even been near him since. Wait, that’s not even relevant right now!”

Seth was silent while his brain processed everything that Dean had explained. Still aggravated he asked, “So explain to me why you now have this habit of giving your unwanted opinions about everything I do.” 

“You mean everything destructive you do?”

“I’m not doing ANYTHING destructive Dean, you’re exaggerating to fuck and back right now!”

“Oh really? Did married guy at least take his ring off before he fucked you?”

“WOAH!” Roman exclaimed, anticipating a blow out coming.

“AGAIN,” Seth shouted, “WHY DO YOU CARE?!”

“Because I fucking love you, you asshole!” Dean screamed back, unable to stop his words.

Seth froze in place. What did Dean just say? Wait, why were their two Deans now? Seth blinked, starting to feel dizzy while both Deans became blurry.

“Seth?” Roman asked, his voice echoing through Seth’s head.

“Oh shit,” Dean said under his breath, reaching forward and putting his arms around Seth, “Seth, you alright?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Don’t,” Seth mumbled, putting his face into Dean’s shoulder, “Feel so….” 

Roman’s heart dropped, watching while Dean held Seth in his arms. Dean looked to Roman with his eyes wide, “Go get the car!”

 

Hours later, Dean was laying in bed and holding Seth safely in his embrace while he slept. Every so often, he would lean in and kiss his forehead, while trying to fight away the agony he was in. Seth was sleeping soundly, mumbling once in awhile but breathing steadily and softly. 

“Shit.” Dean whispered, running his hand over Seth’s hair.

Roman glanced up from his ipad to see that Dean had woken up and was staring at Seth again. Quietly, he continued to watch while his heart ached. 

“He’s ok.” Roman said reassuringly, half to remind himself as well.

Dean nodded, sadly looking at Seth again, “I’m sorry.” he said quietly, snuggling him into his chest again. If it were possible, he would never let Seth out of his arms for the rest of his existence. Just as he was closing his eyes, they shot back open when Seth mumbled, “Mmmm.”

Dean pulled away a little and watched as Seth’s face scrunched. Another mumble passed through his lips, but his eyes didn’t open. Dean reached down and laced their hands together, “You’re ok Seth,” he reassured quietly, “I’m here.”

Lightly, he felt Seth give his hand what could have been a squeeze. Dean squeezed back and watched as Seth fell completely back into his slumber.

“You’re ok,” Dean whispered again, “You’re ok.”

The sun was starting to come up when Dean was awoken by Seth shifting again. This time he was a bit more active, mumbling actual words, “De- Dean?” 

“Right here,” Dean answered, brushing his cheek with his thumb, “I’m here.”

Seth took a breath and his eyes opened not even half way. They were glassed over and full of confusion and maybe even fear.

“I’m right here.” Dean reassured again.

He swallowed hard, unsure of anything but Dean at that moment. His memory was blank, and he had no idea where he even was, “D-don’t, d-don’t lea-ve.”

“I’m not,” he answered, holding onto him securely, “I’m right here. You’re ok.”

Seth’s eyes drooped again but he still attempted to talk, “W-ha, happen?”

“I’ll tell you when you wake up again,” Dean answered, “Just rest.”

Seth would continue to wake up in stages throughout the morning. It wasn’t until the early afternoon that Seth was actually coherent enough to have a conversation.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, watching Seth’s eyes finally open completely, “Welcome back.”

Seth looked at him in confusion, exhaustion and concern, “Wha…what’s?”

Dean sighed, running his palm up and down Seth’s side, “You’re ok. Just know that. Everything’s fine.”

“What - What do you mean?” he blinked, trying to get rid of the pain behind his eyes.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Dean asked.

It almost hurt for Seth to think back. After a few seconds he managed to recall bits and pieces, “A guy at the bar, and you and Roman coming over. We started arguing, and that’s it.”

Dean bit his bottom lip, which was Seth’s sign that something was horribly wrong, “What happened?” he asked.

“Those guys at the bar drugged you,” Dean answered, “But nothing happened, we got you back here.”

Seth’s face fell deep as his stomach started to churn, “What?! Am I -- Did--”

“You’re fine,” Dean answered, “We got you out of there before anything happened.”

“Oh my God.” he squeaked, as the reality of the situation engulfed his mind. It swept through him, causing his heart to pound and tears to form. Dean caught on to this immediately, reaching up and holding the side of Seth’s face, “Listen to me, alright?”

Seth sniffled hard and choked, “Ok.”

“Nothing happened,” Dean said again, wiping Seth’s tears with his thumb, “Nothing. We didn’t let anything happen to you. We knew what was going on, and we got you out of there.”

“Are- are you sure?” 

The bed dipped and Seth felt someone sitting behind him. He knew it was Roman, who offered the same reassurances that Dean had. The only difference was that Roman made sure Seth knew it was -Dean- who realized what was going on, and that -Dean- kept the situation from going South. Roman then gave Seth’s arm a supportive squeeze, before he had to leave for afternoon media.

“How did you know?” Seth asked Dean, his voice cracking.

“Seen it before.” he replied sadly.

Although everything about Dean was giving Seth protection and safety, he couldn’t help the shakes he had. Even though Dean was able to stop what was going to happen, he still felt violated and almost afraid. That was until his eyes got caught in Dean’s baby blues. Something about them made Seth feel whole again. Safe, secure, and….loved.

“Do you feel alright?” Dean asked.

“I feel awful.” Seth replied, his eyes starting to get heavy again.

“Ok, just relax,” Dean soothed, “We already told Doc that you weren’t feeling well, he’ll be up to check on you later. I’ll get you some water and maybe a cool towel. Ok?”

Seth closed his eyes and nodded. When Dean went to climb out of the bed, he was stopped by Seth grabbing his arm.

“Dean…” Seth started.

“Hm?” he replied, resuming the position he was in.

“Thank you.” Seth squeaked.

Dean looked at him with soft eyes, “You don’t have to thank me Seth. I’ll never let anything happen to you.”

Those words caused tears to form in Seth’s eyes again. Without thinking, Dean leaned in an softly kissed his lips. They stayed pressed together, until Dean pulled back just an inch, “Don’t cry ok? Please? It’s over.”

Seth nodded and sniffled, “Did you -” he paused, losing the nerve to finish his sentence.

“Did I?”

He took a breath, “Did you mean what you said at the bar?”

Dean blinked, trying to register exactly what Seth was referring to, “I said a lot of things, can you be more specific?”

It was the one thing that Seth remembered before everything got blurry and went dark. He took a deep breath, “That I’m an asshole, and that you lo-”

“Love you?” he interrupted.

Slowly Seth nodded, unsure of what Dean’s response would be. For all he knew, Dean just got caught up in the heat of the moment and was spouting off. The thing was, he most certainly wasn’t. 

“Is it ok if I meant it?” Dean asked quietly.

Seth’s nerves were eating him inside out, while he tried to form words. Why was it so hard for him to answer? Say the word. One word. Instead, he unintentionally blurted out, “I love you too, asshole.”

A small smirk crept onto Dean’s face, before he leaned in and kissed Seth again. If Seth wouldn’t have let out a yawn, Dean would have kept their lips together and mouths meshing until they couldn’t breathe. Slowly, Dean broke the kiss and tucked a loose strand of Seth’s hair behind his ear, “Rest, ok?”

“Stay here?” he asked, as his eyes started to droop.

“Not leaving, ok?” he replied, kissing Seth’s forehead.

Just as he drifted off, Dean heard Seth mumble, “I love you.”

Dean smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
